


Snark

by CringeLikeACurse



Series: Surrounded by Weirdos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeLikeACurse/pseuds/CringeLikeACurse
Summary: (Silly!Coffeeshop AU) Ravus finds ways to live with irritating customers. Luna catches him in the act.





	Snark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curious Incident of the Nyx in the Night-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818879) by [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg). 



> First thing I've written in what feels like a decade. Written piecemeal through LINE messages while so tired it seemed like a good idea. Inspired by all of the lighthearted coffee shop AUs that have come out in the past few years. 
> 
> And because I told _somebody_ I'd eventually share these.

"Of course I'm cold and distant," Ravus said brusquely wiping out a cup. "I watched someone yell 'THIS IS SPARTA' and stab my mother before pushing her over a railing."

Luna stood there stunned, her face awash in horror.

Ravus continued on, ignoring his stammering sister, "Quite terrible really. What do you think that does to a child? I don't think I've ever fully recovered."

"T-That will be quite enough of that, Ravus, dear brother." Luna cut in. Before he could continue on in his bland, disinterested, tone she snapped the towel off her shoulder and gently, but firmly, began herding the offensive customer out of the shop.

Firmly shutting the glass door behind him, and noticeably not calling out a customary 'Come again soon!' she let her head bang into the glass with a few firm thunks.

Despite her arms now covering her face, Ravus could hear a muffled, gasping, choke. His face furrowed in alarm. He'd never meant to upset his sister, that hadn't been his intention at all. He was merely sick, to death ha, of the inane comments spewing from well-intentioned people, like 'how he should smile more - he's such a handsome man', or 'those lines will never come out', or worse, how _heroic_ of him to look after his sister - and he'd finally snapped. Albeit, this was the first time said dear sibling was around for his ever varying, and possibly increasingly wild, Terrible & Tragic™ past.

Setting the quite thoroughly over cleaned cup down, he came around the corner braced for a beating, for an admonishing, for what - he wasn't sure of but it sure wasn't the howl of laughter that pealed out of his sister. It left her gasping for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her like this. Possibly nev- no wait, there was that Christmas a few years ago involving that dark haired friend of hers, a turkey, and some lube. He didn't fully understand and never wanted to. Ever. Regardless, to see her laugh so hard he was afraid her knees would buckle was exceedingly rare. Gently he pried her off the door, he'd just cleaned that too dammit she can fix that herself, and deposited her at the nearest table and chair set. She hardly noticed, propping her head on flopped arms. The fit, if it could be classified as that, he didn't know he'd have to look that up later, began to subside until his dear, fair, ladylike sister let out the most unladylike snort and then she was back off again.

Finally, after a few false starts the riotous laughter, still or perhaps punctuated with, terribly amusing snorts, began to die into wheezing giggles.

At last she lifted her head, futility wiping at her red eyes and drenched cheeks, before calling it a lost cause, to look at her brother seated worriedly across from her.

"You HAVE to let me join in the next one."


End file.
